Thrown for a Loop
by Frontline
Summary: When Spitfire leads the Junior Flyer Club to watch the Canterlot Festival of Lights, she comes up against her difficulty with teaching children. To make matters worse, Loop de Loop has started to idolise her. When she upsets her, she must find a way to make it right.


**All characters and concepts are the property of Hasbro and Lauren Faust. No profit is made, or copyright infringement intended, from this work of fiction.**

Rainbow Dash grinned to herself as she speed through the skies above Equestria, enjoying the feel of the wind under her wings and the freedom of the open skies around her. A Pegasus with a blue coat rainbow-coloured mane, she wore an azure tunic with stylised lightning bolt on the front.

And, as a Pegasus, she loved to fly. Today, however, she had another reason to be excited. Ahead, she saw Cloudsdale and dove towards it. As she drew closer, she could make out the plateau that rose from the clouds and the airstrip that ran along it's length. This was the Headquarters of the Wonderbolts, the top-rated fliers in Equestria. Many Pegasi dreamed of becoming a full-time member, but only a few succeeded. Sometimes, even Rainbow Dash had her doubts whether she was good enough.

Come on, knock it off. You're a Wonderbolts Reservist. You don't have time for doubts...

Following the directions of the Landing Signals Officer, she touched down outside the Wonderbolts Academy where a yellow Pegasus with a fiery orange mane and the dark blue uniform of an officer was waiting for her. Her name was Spitfire and she was the Captain of the Wonderbolts.

'Reporting as ordered, Captain.' Rainbow Dash said, saluting with her wing as she came to attention.

'Watch your wings as you land.' Spitfire said. 'If this wasn't a calm day, then the updraft would have sent you into a spin. This ain't Ponyville!'

'Yes, ma'am.' Dash said. 'It won't happen again.'

'Good.' Spitfire said, her expression softening as she gestured for Dash to follow her. 'I'm glad you could make it.'

'Are you kidding? I love the Festival of Light. I wouldn't miss it for anything.'

'Well, I'm glad you're here to help with the Junior Fliers. You remember what happened the last time...'

'Yeah...' Rainbow Dash said, glancing sideways at her. A few weeks ago, Spitfire had asked for her help instructing the Junior Fliers camp, where she had revealed her secret to Dash; she had trouble when it came to teaching children, which Dash could understand. It was a big responsibility.

'Don't sweat it, though, Chief.' She said, giving her a wink. 'I've got your wing...'

'Thanks, Dash...'

Spitfire lead Rainbow Dash towards the Junior Fliers club house, feeling the old flutter of anxiety as they touched down.

Take it easy, Spitfire. You dealt with this before. It won't be any worse than last time...

Squaring her shoulders, she marched towards the clubhouse and pushed open the door. Inside, about a dozen colts and fillies were working through their pre-flight exercises under the watchful eye of Ms Amber. When they heard the door open, all eyes turned towards them and Spitfire swallowed.

Okay...here goes...

'Junior Fliers, form up.'

There was a moment of confusion as they scrambled to the front of the room, but they were soon standing in a line in front of her. Spitfire glanced sideways and saw Rainbow Dash give her a gentle nod of encouragement. In the front of the line stood Loop de Loop, who was staring at her intently with an expression of awe on her face.

'Alright, Fliers.' She said, looking along the line. 'We'll be leaving for the campsite outside Ponyville now and we'll be in the air for about fifteen minutes.' Some of the Junior Fliers exchanged nervous glances, but she pressed on. 'I know this'll be the longest flight most of you have done, but you don't have anything to worry about. Rainbow Dash and I will be with you the whole time.'

She gestured to Rainbow Dash, who pinned a sheet of paper on the notice board.

'These are your wing pair assignments. Find your wing pony and form up outside in five minutes. Dismissed.'

While the Junior Fliers clustered around the notice board, Spitfire turned to Rainbow Dash, who was grinning.

'Good job, Chief.'

'Thanks.' Spitfire whispered. 'I just hope...'

'...Ms Spitfire?'

Hearing the timid voice behind her, Spitfire turned to see a purple filly looking up at her with wide eyes.

'Oh...hey...Loop de Loop...'Wh...what's up?'

'Ms Spitfire, I wanted to ask you a question. I've never flown so far before. I don't think I'll be able to do it. I mean...'

'Listen, Loop de Loop.' Spitfire said, firmly. 'First rule of flying. Stick with your wing pony. Do that and you'll be fine. Okay?'

'...okay.' Loop de Loop said and Spitfire nodded.

'Okay. Go and join the others outside.'

'...okay.'

Spitfire watched Loop de Loop troop out with the others and was about to follow them when Amber appeared at her side.

'You really made an impression on Loop de Loop when you saved them from that tornado.' She said, with a smile. 'I think she wants to join the Wonderbolts when she gets older. She's hardly talked about anything else since. It's been a real boost to her confidence...'

'Uh...'

Spitfire flew at the head of the formation, with Rainbow Dash bringing up the rear as they approached the campsite, settling down in the clearing.

'Alright, listen up.' She said. 'Good flying, everyone. And welcome to Camp Feather.' She said, glancing around the campsite. The clearing was dominated by two large tents, one with a lightning bolt on the side and the other with the image of a winged Pegasus, with two smaller tents next to them.

'These are your billets. Fillies on the left,' she said, indicting the tent with the lightning bolt, 'and colts on the right. Now, find a bunk and stow your gear. I want you seated around the camp fire in five minutes.'

As the Junior Fliers headed to the tents with a babble of excited voices, Rainbow Dash strolled over to her.

'Loop de Loop's really taken a shine to you, Chief...' She said and Spitfire sighed.

'Yeah...' She said and Rainbow Dash's smile faded.

'You okay, Captain?' She asked and Spitfire composed herself.

'...I'm fine, Dash.' She said, as the youngsters emerged from the tents and clustered around the campfire, looking up at the expectantly.

'Okay, everyone. We've got about two hours until the sun sets and we'll need to be at Lookout Point by then. Which gives us some time to practice our exercises. Alright, everybody find a space. Rainbow Dash.'

'Yes, Captain.' Rainbow Dash said, saluting. 'Alright, everypony. Let's get started...'

Spitfire stood back as Rainbow Dash started putting the kids through their paces. She had to admit it, she was better at dealing with them then she was. Once Rainbow Dash had got them set up, Spitfire began walking around the group, offering some advice here or a correction there. It was tough, but she knew that she had to keep trying.

'...not bad, Windswept, keep your shoulders back. Crosswind, pull your wings back a little more...'

'...Ms Spitfire...?'

'Oh, hey, Loop de Loop...'

'Do you think I could be a Wonderbolt when I grow up?' She asked in a quiet voice, and Spitfire glanced around for Rainbow Dash, seeing her across the clearing working with Fulcrum and Tailspin. She was on her own...

'Uh...sure, kid. You can be whatever you want...'

'I dunno, Ms Spitfire. I don't think I'm good enough. I still don't fly very well and I can't seem to get the exercises right...'

'...You've just gotta keep practicing, kid. Come on, try it again...'

'...okay...' Loop de Loop said, rolling over and using her wings to push herself off the ground, managing to hold it for a few seconds. Then, her wings started to shake and she fell backwards in a heap.

'I'm sorry...I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Can you help me...?

'Uh...sorry, Loop de Loop. I'm...look, why don't you ask Rainbow Dash? I'm sure she can help you...'

'...okay...' Loop de Loop said, looking down at her feet and trooping away leaving Spitfire standing there. Spitfire watched her for a second before heading to her tent, trying to ignore the nagging feeling of guilt in her heart...

'Captain?'

Hearing Rainbow Dash's voice, Spitfire looked up from where she was staring at the map to see Rainbow Dash standing over her.

'...hmm?' She said. 'Sorry, Dash, what did you say?'

'We're already to go, but...have you seen Loop de Loop?'

'No...She's still with you...isn't she?' She said and Rainbow Dash shook her head.

'I haven't seen her since she was talking to you. But, she's not here...'

'Alright,' Spitfire said, standing up, 'you lead the Fliers to Lookout Point and wait for me there.'

'Chief, I...'

'That's an order, Rainbow Dash.' She snapped and Dash saluted.

'Yes, Captain.'

Spitfire turned to the other Junior Flyers who were looking at her with wide eyes and took a deep breath.

'Everyone, I want you to go with Rainbow Dash. I'll find Loop de Loop and meet you all on Lookout Hill in time for the fireworks. That's a promise. Now, move out...'

She watched Rainbow Dash lead them away over the trees before taking off in the opposite direction.

This is all my fault...

She's got to be around here somewhere. Spitfire thought to herself. I know that she can't have gone flown that far...

She was flying a circuit around the campsite, looking for any sign that might show which way the filly had gone. She was just considering heading to Lookout Hill in the hope that she was there, when she spotted her sitting on a tree stump with her head in her hooves.

Thank Celestia...She thought, swooping down to land next to her.

'Loop de Loop?' She said and the filly looked up from where she was sitting, hurriedly wiping at her eyes.

'I'm sorry.' She sniffed, looking down at her feet and Spitfire hesitated before sitting down next to her. 'I know I'm not a very good flier and I keep messing up the stretches...'

'I'm the one who should be apologising. It wasn't fair of me to ignore you like that...'

Loop de Loop didn't look up and she hesitated, before continuing. '...when I first joined the Wonderbolts, I used to have doubts, too...'

'Really?' She said, looking up at her and Spitfire nodded.

'Really. I used to wonder if I was good enough and I thought about quitting more than once.'

'You did?'

' Everyone has doubts, Loop de Loop.' She said, standing up. 'Come on, let's go.'

'Where?'

'Lookout Point, of course. The fireworks will be starting soon, if you still want to go...'

'...yeah.' Loop de Loop said and Spitfire smiled.

'Good. Because I need a wingpony, if you're up for it...' She said, a grin spreading across Loop de Loop's face.

'You mean it...?'

'I mean it.' She said, taking off, looking back as Loop de Loop took her place on her wing and she gave her a soft smile. 'We'll make a Wonderbolt of you, yet...

Rainbow Dash looked up as he heard the beating of wings to see Spitfire and Loop de Loop landing on the hill, folding up their wings as she came to her feet.

'Captain...?

'At ease, Dash.' Spitfire said, as she and Loop de Loop sat down on one of the logs. 'The show's about to start...'

'...okay.' Dash said, sitting down next to her, the sky erupting into burst of colours as the fireworks began.

'Cool...' Loop de Loop muttered, leaning against Spitfire with a grin and she wrapped her wing around her.

'Yeah, it is...'


End file.
